Mouth Wide Shut
by Jade29
Summary: Draco's dad's discovered a new spell...and he wants to try it on harry. Will contain slash,rape, and violence
1. Lucius is a Bstrd

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
By; Jade  
  
Rating: R for rape, violence, and slash.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. We all know that I don't own Harry Potter or anything else.  
  
Warnings: This story contains material that may be offensive to some readers. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. You have been warned. If you do not like to read this kind of thing, please hit the back button on your screen.  
  
Summary: Draco's father has captured Harry Potter. He has discovered a new spell. I wonder what it does.. This story has Harry/Snape. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. Takes place in Harry's sixth year. I don't know how in character the people will be. Be kind, first fanfic ever.  
  
It is Rated R foR a Reason.  
  
Harry was walking down Diagon Alley, looking at his list of supplies he needed this year. He needed quiet a few new books, including advanced potions. Ever since he had started seeing Sev, he had become really into potions. Probably because Sev was there. He couldn't wait to see him again. It had been a long summer with the Dursley's, and he had left early. He had a couple weeks yet until the other students showed up to get their supplies, but that was okay, he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron. He was walking along, daydreaming, when he felt someone grab his arm. Then he felt the by now, all too familiar tug of a portkey, and he was off.  
  
Harry landed and went sprawling. His glasses fell off. Squinting up, he just barely managed to see an outline of his captor. He was tall with long blondish, whitish, hair, and he had an unmistakable sneer on his face. Lucius! His groping hand found his glasses and he shoved them on to his face. "Hellooo." Lucius drawled. "How kind of you to accept my invitation to come over."  
  
"It's not like I had a choice." he said reaching in his robes for his wand. It was gone!  
  
"Looking for this?" Lucius asked, holding out his wand. "What do you want." Harry asked with a glare. Lucius looked at the gorgeous figure in front of him up and down. "You Know what I want." he leered. "Silenzio!" "What is that supposed to do?" Harry asked when nothing happened. "Oh, its just something I've been working on. It's a new spell I found. It is a variation of the Obliviate spell. Instead of erasing your memory, it simply keeps you from ever mentioning anything that happens in the next 24 hours to anyone but the person who casts it."   
  
Harry stood up, and started to slowly back away. "Uh uh. We can't have that." Harry turned to run, but he was to late. Lucius reached out and grabbed his arm. He was starting to feel slightly panicked. "Let go of me!" He struggled, but Lucius just pulled him closer. He felt Lucius's grab his hair, and his head was pulled back. Suddenly his mouth was crushed against Lucius's.  
  
Lucius groaned into the younger boy's sweet mouth. Probing with his tongue, he forced the other boy's mouth open and stuck his inside. "Ahh!" the little vixen bit him. He pulled his mouth away and slapped him across the face. Then he shoved him backwards onto the bed. "This'll be fun." he said with a chuckle.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Like it ? Hate it? PLEASE let me know. 


	2. for lack of a better onedadada CH2

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
By; Jade  
  
Rating: R for rape, violence, and slash.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. We all know that I don't own Harry Potter or anything else.  
  
Warnings: This story contains material that may be offensive to some readers. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. You have been warned. If you do not like to read this kind of thing, please hit the back button on your screen.  
  
Summary: Draco's father has captured Harry Potter. He has discovered a new spell. I wonder what it does.. This story has Harry/Snape. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. Takes place in Harry's sixth year. I don't know how in character the people will be. Be kind, first fanfic ever.  
  
It is Rated R foR a Reason.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to suse simply because she was the first person to review my very first fic. I feel so loved.  
  
In answer to your question Suse, yes, Harry and Sev are already together. They got together his fifth year. What can I say? I am a total Harry/Sev junkie. As to how Sev will find out, can't tell you the story now can I? And I couldn't agree more Lucius IS a bast@rd.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Harry woke up sore all over. It took him a moment to register what had happened. "Shavit! That bloody jerk bloody raped me! " Harry said, or tried to say. When he opened his mouth, nothing came out. "What?" he said. This time the words did come out. The door opened Harry turned to see the door open. He still didn't have his glasses on, so he couldn't really see, but he assumed it was Lucius. "Don't tell me Harry, you forgot about the little spell I cast? You know the one that doesn't let you repeat anything that happens? The 24 hours aren't over yet so I feel perfectly safe telling you this. Now, I'm going to send you back to Diagon Alley, and you are going to act completely normal. When you return to Hogwarts, you will keep a close eye on that conniving old wizard that calls himself a Headmaster, and report to me his activities each week. If for some reason you should fail to do this, I shall have Professor Severus Snape- who is a deatheater and yet another spy - and my son Draco arrange for your kidnapping and delivery to Voldermort, whom I can assure you will have even less pity for you then I. Pleasant dreams!" Harry felt a sharp rap on his head and sunk into inky blackness.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know it's really short, but it was a good place to stop. R/R. 


	3. Back at Leaky Cauldron

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
By; Jade  
  
Rating: R for rape, violence, and slash.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. We all know that I don't own Harry Potter or anything else.  
  
Warnings: This story contains material that may be offensive to some readers. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. You have been warned. If you do not like to read this kind of thing, please hit the back button on your screen.  
  
Summary: Draco's father has captured Harry Potter. He has discovered a new spell. I wonder what it does.. This story has Harry/Snape. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. Takes place in Harry's sixth year. I don't know how in character the people will be. Be kind, first fanfic ever.  
  
It is Rated R foR a Reason.  
  
Harry woke up back in his room in the Leaky Cauldron. "What to do?" He thought. He wasn't worried about Severus. He knew he was just pretending to be loyal to Voldermort, but what could he do if Lucius did tell Sev to turn him over to Voldermort? Would he be able to compromise his secret as a spy to save him? He didn't know. He had no doubt about what Draco would do. At the same time he couldn't tell him what Dumbledore was doing either. Why did Lucius even need him as a spy anyway? He had Draco. Ahh. because Dumbledore trusted him. He'd just have to make up believable stories, and hope Lucius didn't realize it.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Hey Harry! It's Ron. Tom told me this was the room you were staying in. Are you here?" Harry stayed silent. He wasn't sure he could face his friends yet. He'd have to act happy and normal, and he couldn't do that now. He felt so dirty. After Ron left, he rolled over and heard a crinkling noise. Reaching down he felt a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.  
  
Dearest Harry:  
Don't forget what I said about Dumbledore, and don't even Think of running for  
It. I discovered the spell so I am connected t o it. Any where you go, I'll be able  
to find you.  
  
Love,  
Lucius  
  
Harry read it, and then slowly shredded it. Great, just great.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, but I keep getting these great places to stop. I am going to go right to chapter four so don't worry. R/R Please!!!!! 


	4. Return to Hogwarts

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
By; Jade  
  
Rating: R for rape, violence, and slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I hereby solemnly promise that I neither own, nor get money off any of these wonderful characters that I did not have the ingenuity to create and am just taking there lives and completely screwing them up.  
  
Warnings: This story contains material that may be offensive to some readers. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. You have been warned. If you do not like to read this kind of thing, please hit the back button on your screen.  
  
Summary: Draco's father has captured Harry Potter. He has discovered a new spell. I wonder what it does.. This story has Harry/Snape. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. Takes place in Harry's sixth year. I don't know how in character the people will be. Be kind, first fanfic ever.  
  
It is Rated R foR a Reason  
  
Harry finally got up, and looked at himself in the mirror. "Bloody Hell!!" He was quite a sight. He had black and blue bruises every well, as well as bite marks and scratches. They were conspicuously absent from his face. No surprise there, he wouldn't have wanted people to become suspicious. Harry went into the shower, and spent about two hours in there scrubbing until felt something remotely like clean. Then he went out to purchase the last of his supplies.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
HOGWARTS EXPRESS  
  
"Harry! Where have you been! We looked for you at Diagon Alley, but couldn't find you. You were always out when we stopped at your room." Harry turned to see Hermione and run running toward him. "I know, I'm sorry. I was out a lot, usually doing my homework. The Dursley's wouldn't let me do it at their house and I needed to get it done before school started." Truth to tell he had finished it weeks ago. Before it all happened, but they didn't need to know that.  
  
Harry was looking out the window, think about how screwed up his life had got, and wondering if he'd find someway to get out of this mess. Suddenly a voice interrupted his musings. "Harry! Harry!" It was Ron. "Huh? What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." "I've been calling you for the past two minutes! What's with you anyways?" Hermione asked "I'm sorry. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." he said softly. Which was actually true. He was glad he didn't have to lie all the time. "Nightmares?" Ron asked sympathetically. Harry nodded. Just then the whistle blew signaling their arrival at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was at the Gryffindor's table eating the food. He looked up and got the usual glare from Sev. But after that he winked slightly. After all they had to keep up appearances. He didn't really eat much as he hadn't really been able to keep much down. Finally he just got up from the table and told Ron and Hermione that he was going to bed early to try to ketch up on sleep.  
  
*Sev's POV* He watched as Harry got up from his table. He was still absolutely gorgeous. He waited a few minutes and then asked Albus if he could be excused. He had some "potions" to do.  
  
A/N: See this is Longer. Thanks for those who reviewed. If you liked this review again. please. 


	5. Reunion

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
By; Jade  
  
Rating: R for rape, violence, and slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I hereby solemnly promise that I neither own, nor get money off any of these wonderful characters that I did not have the ingenuity to create and am just taking there lives and completely screwing them up.  
  
Warnings: This story contains material that may be offensive to some readers. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. You have been warned. If you do not like to read this kind of thing, please hit the back button on your screen.  
  
Summary: Draco's father has captured Harry Potter. He has discovered a new spell. I wonder what it does.. This story has Harry/Snape. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. Takes place in Harry's sixth year. I don't know how in character the people will be. Be kind, first fanfic ever.  
  
It is Rated R foR a Reason  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Harry was walking down the hallway intending to go to Sev's room and wait. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Sev would know something was wrong if he didn't show up, but he'd also know something was wrong when he saw him. He heard footsteps behind him then a pair of arms encircled him from behind. He stiffened but then relaxed, knowing who it was.  
  
Sev wouldn't hurt him. He knew this. It was simply his bodies' reaction to be touched now. Plus his ribs were still killing him. At least one of them had to be broken. Probably more. "I missed you." Sev said as he turned around in his grasp. He leaned down for a kiss. Harry pulled away. "Someone might see." he said hastily, to hide his fear. Rationally he knew that nothing bad would happen, but he kept seeing Lucius. "You're right," he said with a smile, "but I haven't seen you all summer. Shall we continue on to my room?" Harry smiled. This he could deal with. They would take it slow, and hopefully he wouldn't have to tell too many lies.  
  
A/N: Hopefully this is more toward getting to the Harry/Sev part. I am writing this while I am supposed to be doing school work.lol. I will finish my work though. This is also my attempt at deepening the characters thoughts and emotions. 


	6. How they fell in love

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
By; Jade  
  
Rating: R for rape, violence, and slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I hereby solemnly promise that I neither own, nor get money off any of these wonderful characters that I did not have the ingenuity to create and am just taking there lives and completely screwing them up.  
  
Warnings: This story contains material that may be offensive to some readers. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. You have been warned. If you do not like to read this kind of thing, please hit the back button on your screen.  
  
Summary: Draco's father has captured Harry Potter. He has discovered a new spell. I wonder what it does.. This story has Harry/Snape. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. Takes place in Harry's sixth year. I don't know how in character the people will be. Be kind, first fanfic ever.  
  
It is Rated R foR a Reason  
  
Thank you all my reviewers. It helps to know people are reading this.  
  
They went back to Sev's room and talked about the summer and what they had done. They talked long into the night, although Harry seemed slightly distanced, until Harry fell asleep. Severus looked at him fondly. It was unbelievable how much his life had changed since he first started to get to know Harry. He had for the longest time that the boy was a spoiled rotten by those relatives of his. Then he had come across something that had shocked him to his very being. Harry, Harry Potter, was talking to a Slytherin. Not only talking to him but comforting and healing him. He was so shocked he had stopped and listened for awhile.  
  
* * * FLASHBLACK* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It'll be all right. Maybe not right now, but it will be." Harry said softly to the Slytherin. The Slytherin simply scowled at him. "And how in hell would you know. I bet no one ever hit you in your life." he sneered. "You'd lose that bet." Harry said quietly. "Right! Who'd hurt the Famous boy-who-lived?" the boy scoffed. "My relatives really don't like freaks, as they call us. They thought they could umm.beat it out of me. Didn't work. They didn't stop until I came back from Hogwarts my first year. And that was only because I conveniently "forgot" to tell them that we can't do any magic over summer. Halfway through my second summer, they found out I couldn't and I was punished quite severely. The Weasley's finally rescued me or I doubt I would have made it to Hogwarts that year." He said. "And they didn't get you out of there!" The Slytherin said. "They didn't know anything other than that I had been locked in my room." He said with a smirk. "Then my third summer Aunt Marge was over so they really couldn't do anything to me as she loves to use me to compare to her precious Duddlikins." He said with a snort. "My next summer and the last one were a lot better by comparison. I just informed them that I have a homicidal escaped convict for a godfather, who liked to check in on me and make sure I was ok." He said with a smirk. "I once again conveniently "forgot" to tell them that his innocent. So yes, I have experienced real life, and I don't float on a golden pedestal. In fact, I didn't know I was famous until I met Hagrid. I'd been told my parents had died in a car crash and that was how I got my scar." He laughed mirthlessly. "So no I don't think I'm better then you. Never have. I just don't like gits like Draco." Then he finished healing him and said. "Let me know if you ever want to talk." Then he got up and walked away.  
  
*****End Flashback********  
  
After that, Sev had started being a bit nicer to Harry and then one day asked him to help him with a potion. They had a long talk, and after that had started to become friends. But he would never forget the night it had become more then that. He had been suspecting for some while that he was falling in love with the boy, but hadn't been sure if he could act on it. After all he was a teacher and waaaay older then him. But in the end, it had been Harry who had acted on it first.  
  
* * * *Flashback* * * * * * * Harry had knocked at his chamber doors. He had been expecting him to come over and help him with a potion so he wasn't surprised. Harry walked in and closed the door behind him. "Are you ready to start working on that potion?" Severus asked brightly, all the while trying desperately to ignore the hard on he got just looking at him. Harry just looked at him and then walked toward him. "Wha..?" Harry backed him against the wall and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He was shocked for awhile, but kissed him back. Then he came to his senses. "Harry! We can't do this. You're a student, I'm a teacher. Plus I am waay to old for you." "I.don't.care. It doesn't matter to me. I've been falling in love with you for a while now, and I know you feel the same. Unfortunately you are to worried about taking "advantage" of a student, that you wouldn't do anything about it so I did." Harry growled. Severus looked at him amazed that he could possibly be offering the one thing he had wanted for so long. "A-are you sure?" he whispered? "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." he said. Then reached up and pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
* * * * * End Flashback * * * * * * * *  
  
Severus sighed that had been a wondrous night. They had wanted to take  
it slow, so it was a while before they had done anything more then kiss,  
but it had happened. At the end of the year, he hadn't wanted to let him  
go back to the Dursley's, but Harry had managed to convince him. He had  
almost gone crazy over the summer waiting to see him. Smiling again, he  
reached down, picked Harry up, and put on his invisibility cloak. Then  
he carried him back to his dorm.  
  
A/N: It took awhile, but it's finished. AND it's long! It also goes into  
detail on how they got together. R/R. PLEASE!!! Thanks 


	7. the letter

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
By; Jade  
  
Rating: R for rape, violence, and slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I hereby solemnly promise that I neither own, nor get money off any of these wonderful characters that I did not have the ingenuity to create and am just taking there lives and completely screwing them up.  
  
Warnings: This story contains material that may be offensive to some readers. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. You have been warned. If you do not like to read this kind of thing, please hit the back button on your screen.  
  
Summary: Draco's father has captured Harry Potter. He has discovered a new spell. I wonder what it does.. This story has Harry/Snape. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. Takes place in Harry's sixth year. I don't know how in character the people will be. Be kind, first fanfic ever.  
  
It is Rated R foR a Reason  
  
For the rest of the week, Harry went through the motions of being normal. Several people asked him what was wrong, but Harry passed it off as being tired. He could tell Sev didn't believe him though. He kept asking Harry what was really wrong and asking if "those muggles" had done anything to him over summer break. Harry finally told him he was worried about Voldermort, and that shut him up. He could tell he still didn't really believe him though.  
  
« Dang. Dang, dang, dang, dang, dang! » Harry thought. "Why! I hate you Lucius Malfoy!" Harry had just written his first "report" to Lucius about Dumbledore. It was extremely superficial, it had only mentioned things Draco could have told him, but he still felt like he was betraying Dumbledore. Which, in a sense, he was. "DAMN!" Harry shouted and threw his quill across the room.  
  
The next day Harry received a letter.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
The information I have received from you is not adequate.  
Draco could have told me that. I require interesting stuff from you.  
By the way, I found out some interesting information about Severus.  
Did you know he is a spy? Yes, he's working for Dumbledore. Imagine  
  
how Voldermort would react to that information. You WILL give me the  
  
information I want, or else  
  
Love,  
Lucius  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!"  
  
A/N: HEY GUYS! Today was the last day of school. HOME FREE! R/R Sorry it took so long to upload. My stupid computer wouldn't let me. I'd download it, it would say it worked, but when I got back to document manager it would say I had no downloads right now!!!!! 


	8. Betrayal

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
By; Jade  
  
Rating: R for rape, violence, and slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I hereby solemnly promise that I neither own, nor get money off any of these wonderful characters that I did not have the ingenuity to create and am just taking there lives and completely screwing them up.  
  
Warnings: This story contains material that may be offensive to some readers. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. You have been warned. If you do not like to read this kind of thing, please hit the back button on your screen.  
  
Summary: Draco's father has captured Harry Potter. He has discovered a new spell. I wonder what it does.. This story has Harry/Snape. It will contain rape, slash, and violence. Takes place in Harry's sixth year. I don't know how in character the people will be. Be kind, first fanfic ever.  
  
It is Rated R foR a Reason  
  
Any parentheses are Harry's thoughts.  
  
Harry stood outside Dumbledore's office. He had told the man that he wanted to talk to him about his dreams. And it was true, to an extent. But what he was really here for was to get information. Not to much, just enough to convince Lucius that he was actually trying. He wasn't of course, but Lucius didn't need to know that.  
  
"Ahh. Harry, come in, come in. Now you said you wanted to talk to me about your dreams? Are they bad then? I had hoped to find a non-addictive dreamless sleep potion, but alas, Severus has not managed to find or create one yet." Dumbledore said. "That's all right. I know you and Professor Snape (God, it sounds weird to call him that.) are doing your best. It is really not much of a problem. I just want to be rid of them. Once this war is finally over, I'll probably never have them again. Professor, can you tell me any of the things you're doing to stop this war? I'd really like to help any way I can." (Help, yeah, he was really helping here wasn't he.) "I can't really tell you much, but I will tell you what I can."  
  
Harry went through the week and his classes in a daze. He did his worked, smiled at Fred and George's jokes, talked to Ron and Hermione as usual, and just acted as normal as possible. Inside he absolutely hated himself. He was dreading Sunday, because then he would have to right his first "real" report to Lucius. Never mind that it would be an extremely "watered" report, he was still giving Lucius information that could be potentially useful. "Hey Potter, watch were your going." a voice sneered. He leaned close to his ear. "Whore." he whispered with a smirk. Harry glared furiously at Draco Malfoy. He was furious, but knew saying anything would just anger Lucius. Something he definitely did NOT want to do.  
  
A/N: Hi all! I did great on my Exams!! ( Please Read and Review!! I was going to have this up yesterday, but my computer went wack again. Sorry .  
  
June 21. I got the fifth Harry Potter book today at 8 a.m. I finished it at 8:30 p.m. *SCREAM* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Revealed

Mouth Wide Shut.  
  
Same disclaimers, rating, summary, and such as before, I am assuming that if you are reading this, you have already read all the other same such stuff on the other pages. Or, you never read these any way, like most people do.  
  
This will hopefully be a longer chapter, but as I am completely making this story up as I go, I can't promise any thing. I hate writing, so I never write up a rough draft before I type it.  
  
Parentheses are Harry's thoughts Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation and didn't touch the computer the whole time!!! GASP. How did I survive?  
  
Harry was sitting at the table pushing his food around, and trying to make it look as if he was eating. He couldn't really keep anything down since Lucius had.had, well since IT happened. He pushed his plate away. "Is that all you are going to eat?" Hermione asked him worriedly. "I'm fine, Hermione, its Gryffindor verse Ravenclaw today." Harry said. "I can never eat right before a game. I wish you all would stop worrying about me, there's nothing wrong." (that was a lie if he had ever heard one, Oh sure he was fine, fine, couple of weeks he was raped, and now he was suddenly a spy for Lucius Malfoy, and he couldn't mention any of it because every time he tried nothing came out. And he couldn't NOT report on Dumbledore's movements because, if he did, his lover would be exposed as a spy and Voldermort would kill him, slowly. He couldn't be responsible to bringing more pain to Sev's life. He had enough problems already. "I'm going to go practice before the game." He said. He got up. Sev glanced at him, but he smiled at him and shook his head. It was time to report to Lucius.  
  
A/N: I was going to end it here, but I said I'd try to make it long.  
  
Lucius:  
  
Dumbledore has decided to wait for a while and see what Voldermort does first. He doesn't want to enrage Voldermort into doing something violent sooner then he planned. He keeps trying to convince Fudge that Voldermort really is back but he's not having it. Nothing else I can tell you.  
  
Harry  
  
He wanted to scream and yell and throw things, but he couldn't, so he just went to the owlery, tied the note to Hedwig's foot, and told her to deliver it to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
* * * * * Hedwig's POV * * * * * * * *  
Hedwig knew something was wrong with Harry. This was the tenth time he  
had been sent to Lucius since he'd come to Hogwarts this year. She knew  
his owner and Any Malfoy did not get along. Then this summer, Harry had  
disappeared for almost two days. He had seemed very quiet and withdrawn  
for a while after that. Hedwig couldn't open the letter to see what was  
inside, as her talons weren't capable of opening the letter without  
ripping it, but she could take it to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: I am going to assume that owls can read, or how else would they  
know who to give their letters too?  
* * * * * * * ***************** * *  
. Dumbledore heard a rapping on his window. He looked up and saw Harry's owl at his window. Odd if Harry had wanted to talk to him why hadn't he just talked to him at the breakfast table? He got up and opened the window to let Hedwig in. The owl flew in and lifted her leg. He took off the note and read it. Then, shocked he dropped the letter. He leaned into the fireplace and yelled "Severus!" Severus's head popped up in the fireplace. "Yes, Albus?" "Come down here." He requested. "Just a minute." Severus replied.  
  
Severus walked quickly down to Dumbledore's office. He wondered what was wrong; Albus looked very worried. This in turn worried him. Dumbledore Never looked worried. "What's wrong Albus?" he asked. Wordlessly, Dumbledore handed him the letter. Severus frowned and read the note. Then he paled and sunk down into the nearest seat. "Albus.It can't be.he wouldn't!" He protested. "I don't know why he wrote this, Albus, but he could have told him so much more if he really wanted to inform Lucius as to your plans. He must be being forced to do this some how." "Well the only way to find out is to ask him." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
Harry was taking a shower once again trying desperately to get clean. He  
heard a knock on the door, and then the sound of it opening. "Just a  
minute!" He called over the sound of the shower. He hastily cast a  
concealing charm on himself. His bruises were mostly gone, but there  
were still some yellow marks, and a couple of scares that would be hard  
to explain. He wrapped a towel around him, and stepped out of the  
shower. "Professor, Headmaster! What are you doing here? Can I help you  
with something?" He couldn't get Sev in trouble by letting Albus think  
there was anything between them. "Harry," Dumbledore said gravelly,  
"Did you write this?" He asked and held out the letter he had written  
just this morning.  
  
Tbc. Thanks for all the reviews. I think this just might be my longest  
chapter yet. R/R 


	10. chapter 11

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own anything? Especially a famous serious such as Harry Potter? HELLOOOO? If I owned Harry Potter. I would be richer than the Queen of England. Really, J. K. Rowling is. Must be great to have money, I wish I did.  
  
Summary: Same.  
  
Rating: Same.  
  
Warnings: Same.  
  
Harry saw the letter and just managed to keep his mouth shut. "I don't think so, I haven't written anything to anybody lately, unless you count Sirius, but that was three days ago." he lied. He hated lying, but he could scarcely tell them the truth, now could he. "Are you sure?" He asked him. Harry couldn't meet his eye's "Yes." He said. "Liar!" that was his Sev. "How could you?! Hedwig sent it to us. He brought it from you!" There were tears forming in his loves eyes, and then Sev turned and ran from the room. Harry watched, heartbroken as his lover ran from the room. He so wanted to shout, "I don't have a choice, if I don't he'll expose you to Voldermort as a spy! And then Voldermort will kill you, slowly and painfully!" But he couldn't because Lucius had told him to spy on Dumbledore while he was under that spell, so he couldn't mention it.  
  
"I think there is more to this then there seems. Perhaps, now that I know you can tell me. What deference can it make?" Dumbledore asked. Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "I can't tell you." he said softly. "Alright then, I tried. We will not be informing anyone of this yet. I will however, inform the students, that due to special training that you need in order to protect you from Voldermort, that you will be moved to a private room near the teacher quarters. Whenever you are not in your room, you will be watched. You will not be sending, nor receiving letters. Hedwig will be kept in the owlery for safekeeping. And I shall have confiscate your invisibility cloak. Your wand, when not in class will be in my possession.. I will send Professor Snape down to show you your rooms. Do not attempt to leave before that." That said, he turned and left.  
  
* * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * Snape couldn't believe it. He just could not believe it. HARRY POTTER, golden-boy, hero, and most important, his lover, had betrayed them all and went to the dark side. Yes, he knew that he had too, but his father had forced him into it. He hadn't had a choice. He seriously doubted that any one could force Harry to do something he didn't want to.  
  
(A/N: ohh, Snape, your sooooo wrong) R/R 


	11. The R recieves justification

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
Disclaimers: I am a poor innocent *snort* child, with no money, so of course I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Warnings and other stuff, same. I just change the disclaimers to be creative.  
  
Harry sat with his head in his hands, wondering how all this misery had come about. Approximately two years ago, his life had finally taken a turn for the better, granted Voldermort was still out there, but Sev had made the world a lot better place. He remembered, as clearly, as if it had happened yesterday, the first time that they had made love..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *Flashback* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Sev had been talking and cuddling on the couch. They'd been  
doing that a lot lately, cuddling that is, but he wanted to do more  
tonight. Much more. He reached up and ran his fingers through Sev's  
hair. Pulling him down he kissed him hard and passionately, molding his  
body to his. Sev pulled away and looked into his eyes, his own fogged  
with lust. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush anything." Sev asked  
tenderly. "I've never been surer of anything in my life." Harry  
whispered. He pulled Sev down towards him. "No, not here.the bed." Sev  
whispered. Harry looked up at him. "Okay." Getting up he slowly walked  
backwards towards Sev's bedroom. Sev closed the door then locked it and  
cast a silencing spell on the room. Harry reached up and began to  
unbutton Sev's robes. Sev grabbed his hands gently and lowered them back  
to his sides. "Let me lead this time." God love him, he knew this was  
his first time and didn't want him to be nervous. "All right." He said  
and smiled. Sev reached up and slowly, ever so slowly started undoing  
his robes. Then he was standing in a white shirt and jeans. Sev then  
reached over and slowly undid the buttons of his robes, slowly, oh so  
slowly, his long fingers ghosting gently over his body as he did so.  
Finally, his robe was off. Then he pressed him backwards gently until  
his legs hit the end of the bed. "Lift your arms up." Sev whispered.  
Harry did, looking into his eyes all the while. Sev then proceeded to  
slowly inch up his top. His mouth was latching on to each piece of skin  
as it was exposed. Harry moaned. He could feel Sev's lips curl up in a  
grin, and then the last of the shirt was removed. "Will you hurry all  
ready?" he all but whimpered. "Patience is a virtue Mr. Potter, which  
you must learn." Sev said with a barely concealed chuckle. "You can  
teach me all about patience another time, dam it!" He said frustrated.  
"Very well. I shall hold you to that promise." Sev said with a grin. He  
then proceeded to explore his body with his mouth and hands. "Oh GOD  
Sev!" Harry said then continued to babble incoherently. Sev's mouth  
finally reached his cock, and teasingly, gently, barely touching it, ran  
his tongue over it. Harry moaned loudly, but was unable to do anything  
else, besides thrusting his hands into Sev's hair. Then he felt one of  
Sev's long, gorgeous fingers caress the whole of his arse, and then dip  
in. "That feels bloody unbelievable!!" Harry screamed "Ahh. but my young  
eager lover, it is just the beginning. Soon a second finger joined the  
first, and then a third. By then Harry was waaaaaaaaayyyy beyond being  
able to say any thing approximating understandability. "Lift your legs up  
and wrap them around my waist." Sev whispered. Harry did. Then he looked  
up and saw Sev with his wand in his hand. "Whaa, what's that for?" "Just  
a lubrication spell." Sev said with a smile "Are you sure your ready for  
this?" "More than ever." Harry said seriously. "Alright." He felt Sev's  
cock slowly enter him. It burned slightly, but then it brushed against  
his prostate. "BLOODY HELL!!" Sev stopped, not moving. "Are you  
alright?" He asked. "I'm fine! Move!" Harry groaned. Sev slowly started  
to move in and out, gradually speeding up and fisting Harry's cock in  
time with his thrust. "BLOODY HELL!" Harry screamed coming in his hand.  
Sev followed close behind.  
  
A/N: HIYA ALL! I know its been awhile, but I kept getting distracted, and  
then, one day I decided to finish it without stopping, and guess what? We  
had a bloody black out and I lost it. so I had to finish it again. If  
you get an email that mentions saving kitties OPEN IT!!!! Then sign your  
name to the petition. Please!!! if you want to know why go to  
this is a petition to stop them.  
its not Spam. 


	12. The real chapter 13, and Lucius recieves...

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I wasn't J. K. Rowlings, who is the sole owner of Harry Potter, *checks birth certificate* yep. Still not her. Darn. I wished on a star and every thing.  
  
Warnings and junk. the same.  
  
People who make Bonsai kittens should die. Seriously. You don't put kittens in a jar and feed them from a straw so they will remain miniature. And then sell them as novelties!!! *Throws oranges*  
  
Sev was seriously considering ignoring Dumbledore's order to show Ha- Potter, he must think of him as Potter with this betrayal, to his rooms, but he couldn't. So he went down to the where Potter was and without looking in said. "I am to show you to your room." then he turned and walked out. Harry followed behind. His rooms were in the corridor where most of the teachers, besides Sev, had their rooms. He was definitely going to be watched closely.  
  
* * * * * * Dumbledore had finished spelling Harry's room, to let him see what ever happened in it, then left and went back to his room. He knew something had to be wrong with the boy, he didn't know what, but he knew Harry would never willing join Voldermort. Besides he had said he couldn't tell him. Not that he wouldn't or something like that, and the boy hadn't been happy about it he could see it in his eyes. He could only hope he would find out in the next few days.  
  
* * * Next Day * * *  
  
Lucius looked down at the letter he had received from his son. Soooooooo, Harry was suddenly moved to a room near the professors, and he hadn't received his weekly letter from him yet. Something had definitely happened. It was time to pay his little spy a visit. Yes indeed, far past time.  
  
A/N": I know you all hate me, but what can I say? With school and me getting so much hw, plus night Japanese classes, I can only write on weekend, and then only when I'm not working. I know this is short, but I don't know the next time I'll get to write and I wanted to get another chappie out so you wouldn't think I gave up the story. 


	13. McGonnagall you idiot!

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
Disclaimer: I am looking into my magic ball to find the owner of Harry Potter. I see.. I see.. MYSELF!!! Yeah! Darn, it was only my reflection. J.K, as we know is the real author, and if you need a magic ball to tell u that u have problems.  
  
Warnings and stuff.. already said them.  
  
__________________________________________________________________-  
  
Harry went through his days in sort of a haze. Right now he was in his room. There was absolutely nothing to do in it. The only up side of it was, it was the only place he wasn't watched. Not that he could do any thing, even if he had. They had his wand whenever he wasn't in class. His friends wanted to know what was going on, but he couldn't tell them. They wouldn't understand, and it wasn't as if he could just tell them why he had betrayed them. Because that's certainly what they would think of it. He wasn't capable of telling them that he was doing it for his Sev, to protect him from Voldermort. That was the only thing they might remotely understand, although they would just think he was doing it solely because he supplied us with valuable information. Lucius had seen to that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lucius smiled, they had blocked all messages, but had foolishly forgotten to block of his fireplace. He could get to it by floo. Then all his questions would be answered. He threw in the floo powder, and then stepped in. "Hogwarts, Harry's room." he said then disappeared.  
  
* * * * * McGonnagall watched Harry through the clear stone. He was just sitting there staring at the ceiling. She really didn't see why this was necessary. Dumbledore and Severus were just overreacting. Harry couldn't have anything to do with the letter. He would never do anything like that. Somebody had to have used his owl so that if it was intercepted, they would blame him. She turned to her pile of papers that needed to be graded. After all what could possibly happen?  
  
A/n: Yes, its short, but I figured u would rather have it short and quick then long and forever. I won second place in an essay contest!!! Go me!! 


	14. The door's unlocked, and harry's all alo...

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
Disclaimer: I am the richest woman in England. I own Harry Potter and everything that goes with it. I am J.K. Rowling. I am a genius. I am also insane, and everything I just said should be ignored as the voice in my head, that torments me constantly ( ^ _^  
  
Warnings and stuff: same  
  
Harry heard a rush a flames, and looked up, then leapt backwards, an expression of horror on his face. "You!" he gasped in a hoarse whisper, memories flashing before his eyes. "Silenzio!" Lucius called out, and then cast locking and silencing spells on the room. "Of course it's me, who else did you think it would be? Some mysterious rescuer?" he said with a laugh. "I want to know why you stopped writing to me?" he said. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked bitterly. "They intercepted a letter from me to you. Dumbledore no longer trust me, so of course they aren't going to tell me anything. Besides, I'm not allowed to send letters of any sort." "And you think that excuses you? You WILL find a way to continue to report to me, but first I think you need to learn an important. I am in charge. If I give you an order, you will complete it or die trying. You must be punished." Lucius said with a snarl. Lucius watched as Harry backed up against the wall. The fear that was vivid on his face was a tremendously arousing. He followed his backward trail, and then reached out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
* * * * Severus stared into his glass, then downed it in one gulp. He intended to get very drunk. Yes that was the answer, get very drunk, and then pass out. Yes, that sounded good to him. And he did.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dumbledore looked at the owl he had received. The Ministry of Magic needed to see him at once! Stepping into the fireplace, he threw some floo powder. "Ministry of Magic!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I have no intention of having to rape a frozen body this time. You will be still! I am sure, what Voldermort would do to your precious love should he ever find out, would be far worst then anything I could do to you." he threatened with a snarl. Harry instantly stopped struggling. "SEV!" he thought. "I can't let anything happen to him!" "That's better, much, much, better."  
  
A/N: Evil cliffhanger, I know, I know. I felt like being mean. Besides, now that I have Y.I.G. started again on top of every thing else, I haven't had a lot of time to write. ^ _^ 


	15. A five minute chance

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
Disclaimer: I am Severus Snape. I am a sexy beast. Watashiwa sehcooshe keynono des. -the romaji spelling of that is incorrect. I just spelled it how it sounds. This is how it is spelled Watashiwa sekushi kenono desu. It means I am sexy beast in Japanese. Okay I'm not really Sev, and Harry potter and all its plots belongs to J.K.R.  
  
Warnings and such: same _____________________________________________________________-  
  
Harry stood there as Lucius's lips worked over his own. "Open up!" Lucius ordered.*You BASTARD* Harry thought as he opened his mouth. Lucius's tongue slipped in, and Harry could barely keep from gagging. *Please, please, let someone come to check on me!* he thought. "Get on your knees" Lucius said with a smirk. Harry unwillingly complied. With a flick of Lucius's wand, he was naked. "Now, you are going to suck me until I come. If you can make me come in less then five minutes, I'll leave it at that, but if you can't.." Lucius trailed off with a smirk. *Oh God NO!* Harry thought *Not that again, ANYTHING but that!* So, not seeing any other choice, Harry opened his mouth, and took him in. "Ahh, yes, like that." he said with a smirk, grabbing his hair. * * * * * * * * Lucius stared down at the lush body that was kneeling down in front of him. Oh, it was exquisite, really. And the best part of it, was that there was no way Harry could get him to come before the five minutes were up. He had cast a spell to be sure of that. * * * * * * * Minerva looked up from her papers, and then stared at the sight in the stone in shock. Harry Potter was on his knees in front of a naked Lucius Malfoy, and he was. Ugg!! She quickly got up, and started walking towards his room. This most certainly couldn't be allowed, even if it did appear to be completely consensual.  
  
A/N: I finished the chapter! I know that doesn't seem like much,  
since it's short, and I took so long to write it, but.. I have to  
write a novel for English. It has to be at least pages and no more  
than 50. Therefore, I have to write to things at once. R/R! you know  
you want to.. please. *puppy dog eyes* 


	16. You're NOT leaving yet

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
Disclaimers: Ummm.. I'm to busy to think up a funny one so.. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of its parts.  
  
Warnings and such: no surprise here,. the same.  
  
Lucius was very pleased. Harry was feverishly trying to get him to come in the allotted time limit, doing a much better job then he ever would have done otherwise. "Your five minutes is up." He said with a smirk. Then murmuring the counter spell, held his head firmly in place and started thrusting violently until he came. He smirked, and then held him there until he was certain he had swallowed all of it. Then he let him up. Only to push him backwards towards the bed. "Remember now, don't fight me." Harry looked at him with hate-filled eyes. "Turn on your stomach, with your rear in the air." Lucius said. "Please don't do this." Harry said just as Minerva slammed the door open. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE???!!! Potter what on Earth? How did Mr. Malfoy get in here, and why are you allowing him to do this to you?" "Ende Ruhebann!" Lucius said suddenly, effectively ending the spell early.  
  
* * * * * * * * * Harry opened his mouth to say something to protest that he wasn't letting him, not really; he didn't have a choice. But nothing came out. "What did you say Lucius? What spell was that?" "None you will ever have heard of." He replied smugly. "Potter, what did he do to you?" Minerva asked. Harry knew he couldn't tell her, but he managed to squeak out "Can't" "Can't what Potter? That's it, I'm keeping both of you here until Albus returns. Expelleramaus!" (A/N that's probably spelled wrong but I'm too lazy to look it up. It's the disarming spell in case you couldn't figure it out.) "I'm a Malfoy! You can't do this!" "I can and I will." she said. I sent an owl to Albus on the way here. He should be here shortly. Until then we shall wait here. And for heaven sake Harry, get some clothes on. I'm not sure what exactly is going on here, but we WILL get to the bottom of this.  
  
A/N: Hey all, yet another obnoxiously short chappie. I'm horrible, I know. Oh well. Hey guess what, this chapter has exactly 399 words in it. R/R. Please? 


	17. Ende Ruhebann

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter yet, but I'm sure it's just a matter of figuring out how to make a time machine and then go back in time and write the books. Only problem is that I don't know how the 6, 7, and 8 book go. Oh well. I can make up the endings for my self then. Run in fear!!  
  
Warnings and stuff: same  
  
Dumbledore returned to the school as quickly as he could. He apparated to Hogsmeade, and from there floo'd to Hogwarts. He started running to the room Harry was in, hoping that, whatever it was, Minerva could handle it for a little while. At least until he got there. When he got to the door, he cast a spell on his eyes so he could see through the door and get a handle on the situation. What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise. Minerva was standing by the fireplace, hands crossed, with Lucius wand in one hand and hers in the other. Lucius sat in a chair across the room from her, glowering darkly. And Harry, oh Harry, was sitting in the corner, looking determinedly at his own hands. He appeared to have been crying, and looked absolutely miserable. With a wave of his wand, he unlocked the complicated spells on the door, and went in. "Well Minerva? I assume this is the reason you called me here?" He asked. "Yes it is. Oh Albus, it was horrible, that, that, Man, was, oh god! He was, Harry was, giving him a.a... Oh Albus, you know what I mean!" "Indeed." Dumbledore said, looking down over his glasses. "Well Harry, do you have an explanation?" "I asked him that Albus, but he would only say can't. I don't know why. Although Lucius did cast a spell just before I took his wand. It was Ende Ruhebann, I've never heard of it before. Do you know what it means?" "It means end spell. It's used to end a spell that is newly made, until a more appropriate counter-spell can be made. Hmmm..I wonder. Obviously Lucius had Harry under a spell of some sort, and it just might be the cause of his behavior. I shall have Pompfry look him over.  
  
TBC 


	18. Madam Pomfry

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
Disclaimer: I would love to be the creator and owner of Harry Potter. It must be nice to be rolling in all that cash. Ahh...well. I'll get over the disappointment eventually. Or, baring that, I'll create a time machine, go back in time, and write the books before J.K.R can. Or not. It wouldn't really be fair. She has a couple of kids to support. Oh well. I'll just have to find an easier way to write Harry Potter stories. Such as fan fiction. Lol.  
  
Disclaimers and such: same  
  
A/N: Carabera mentioned that I should start changing paragraphs when I change who is speaking, so here goes.  
  
Harry heard Dumbledore say that he was going to have Pomfry look him over. This could be a very good thing! If he tried to say something that he wasn't supposed to while she was examining him, she might notice it! They would Have to realize that something was going on without his saying anything. "I think that that would be a good idea." Harry said softly, trying to get them to see that yes, something Was wrong.  
"Very well then, that's what we shall do. Lucius, you are coming with us, so get up." Dumbledore said sternly. Harry sighed in silent relief. Maybe, just maybe, this nightmare would end, life would go back to normal, and Sev would forgive him. Surely, he would forgive him, wouldn't he? He had to!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pomfry looked him over. Outwardly, there were no signs of harm or injury. However, whenever she tried to get him to tell her anything about what happened or why he had been writing letters to Lucius, there seemed to be some kind of pressure exerted over his mouth that kept him from answering, or if he did answer, he would say that nothing was wrong. This must have something to do with the spell that Lucius cast. "I don't know what to do Albus. Without knowing what spell Lucius cast, I can't do anything about it. We need to know what exactly the spell does in order to figure out a way to counter it."  
"Then we'll have to have Severus administer Lucius some veritaserum (its spelled wrong, I just know it!) to find out." Albus said. He went over to the fireplace, threw some powder in it, and called "Severus!"  
"You better have a damn good reason for calling me at this hour, Albus." Said a disgruntled, slurred voice. Severus's head appeared in the fireplace.  
"Of course I do, I always have a good reason for what I do. I need you to come down here and bring some veritaserum with you please."  
"Jus' giv' me a min." Sev groaned.  
"Oh dear," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "I do believe I called at a bad time. Don't worry it shan't take long."  
"It better not." he grumbled. Then his head disappeared.  
  
A/N: Hey, I know it's not long, but it is 574 words long, and I have been busy. I'm in the school play, "Little Shop of Horrors", and we have rehearsals like every day! Plus Youth in Government, and Science Olympiad. All and all I've been busy. I think that I've done pretty good with the time I had. Oh well... here it is. Hope you like it! R/R! Please? 


	19. Isn't it obvious?

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
Disclaimer: Since I'm still broke, single, and without any children, I think it is safe to assume that I am not J. K. Rowling. Therefore, it is quite impossible to own Harry Potter.  
  
Warnings and such: same  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Severus closed his eyes. Damn Albus! What possible need could the man have for veritaserum at this time of night he didn't know, but it was damned inconvenient. After some fumbling, he managed to locate a Sober-up potion. It cleared his head, and allowed him to think properly. Going to his stores, he reached up a grabbed a bottle of the veritaserum off the shelf. Then with a muffled curse, found his clothes and put them on. Now that he had everything he needed, he turned and left his rooms, heading for the Hospital Wing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry was nervous. Severus would be coming here, soon. It had been ages since he'd seen him outside of the classroom. He knew Severus felt that he had betrayed him, and he really couldn't blame him. If he had been in Sev's shoes, he would feel the same. Sev had no way of knowing /why/ Harry had acted as he had, so of course he assumed the worse. Harry couldn't tell him why he had written those letters, and that made him even more certain. Hopefully, now that they had Lucius and could question him, this whole nightmare would end. Once Sev new why I had acted like I did he'd surely forgive him, wouldn't he? Then, they would be back to how they were. He really did love him, and it hurt not being together. More than he thought possible. He heard the door to the hospital ward open, and looked up. Severus stalked in, bottle in hand. When he saw who was there, he stopped, sneered and said, "You called me down here for /this/? You should have just let me sleep." Then he noticed Lucius. "What's he doing here?"  
"That's what we'd like to know. Hence the veritaserum. We give it to Lucius, and ask him what he has done to Harry over there. Then we will find out why Harry has been acting the way he has." Albus said.  
Severus snorted. "That's obvious isn't it? Because he's a traitor. You tested him for spells yourself. However, if it will make you feel better....." He walked over and poured three drops of the stuff down Lucius's thought.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun... sorry it's short and taking so long. Read/Review please?! 


	20. Sev finally realizes what a jerk he's be...

Mouth Wide Shut  
  
Disclaimers: If I owned these Characters, I would certainly not just be writing fan fiction. Trust me, you'd know, because Severus and Harry would already be together. Since there not, grumble, it is obvious that I am simply borrowing them from there owners and will return them after I'm finished.  
  
Warnings and such. You know them; I'm too lazy to repeat them.  
  
A/N: And for all you lovely reviews asking why I stopped...I didn't. Thank you to Danni, Daniela, Niki, kyau-san, Jaw, Anna I normally try to email all my thanks for reviews, but you're all anonymous, so I'll do it here. To everyone else whose reviewed, thanks, and I'm sorry if I missed emailing you.  
  
/"That's obvious isn't it? Because he's a traitor. You tested him for spells yourself. However, if it will make you feel better..." He walked over and poured three drops of the stuff down Lucius's throat. / A/N: Since it's been so long, I thought I'd repeat the last line. Plus, I noticed I had spelled throat wrong, so I corrected it here.  
  
Harry watched as three drops of the veritaserum. Three tiny little drops could possibly free him from the hell that was his life. Eagerly, he waited for the questions to be answered. "What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Lucius Malfoy." Lucius replied. "What did you do to Harry Potter?" He asked. "A great number of things." Lucius said with a tight superior smile.  
"Tell me exactly what, and in great detail every thing you did to Harry Potter, and especially anything involving the new spell you made." Dumbledore said sternly.  
"A few weeks before Hogwarts was to begin, I was given the opportunity to capture Harry Potter. I had recently discovered a new spell, and I wanted to take the opportunity to try it on him. So when he walked write by me in Diagon Alley, it was to good of an opportunity to give up. I grabbed him by the arm and portkeyed us away to Malfoy Manor." He said. Harry watched as he related everything that he had done to him in great detail, and felt his face redden in embarrassment. He hid his face in his hands, and just sat there.  
  
Snape's POV   
Severus Snape had never been known for giving out his trust easily, and when ever it even remotely seemed as if his trust had been broken he reacted quickly and viscously. Erecting any lowered walls. So it really came as no surprise that he had acted as he had at Harry's supposed treachery. He still couldn't believe that he hadn't realized something was wrong though. He had thought he /knew/ Harry. Knew him better then anyone else, but obviously not. The first clue was when Harry had stiffened the first time Sev had touched him this year. At the time he had just chalked it up to Harry being startled, but he should have known better! He sneaked a look over at Harry. His love was sitting on the bed, face pale, and had his head in his hands. End POV "So, how do we counter it?" he asked after Lucius had finished speaking.  
  
"You don't. Only the caster can reverse it." Lucius said with a smirk, "and I don't see me doing that anytime soon."  
"Oh I think you will." Dumbledore said, once again, his appearance reminded everyone why Voldermort was afraid of him. "You have a choice. You can be sent to Azkaban for life, or you can receive the kiss. Which would you prefer?" he said, his eyes narrowed.  
"Life of course." Lucius said, probably thinking that his Master would get him out of there in no time at all.  
"Well, unless you undo the spell, you will get the kiss, right away." Dumbledore said and waved his wand, causing a Dementor to come out of the closet right next to Harry. "While you were talking, I summoned one here. Now what will it be?" "Stillhet Sluttet. Stillhet Sluttet" Lucius said for the two times he had cast the spell.  
"Thank you very much. Stupedfy!" Albus said  
  
A/N: Stilhet Sluttet is actually Norwegian for silence ended. Finally, this one is written! Sorry it took so long. Read/Review? Please? It's even longer this time! 


	21. Final Chappie!

Mouth Wide Shut

Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? And still have time to write fanfiction? Are you nuts! If I owned Harry Potter, not only would I be pregnant, but I would be to busy writing the next book to write fanfics.

Warnings and Such: You know them, I have no desire to repeat them.

Harry felt the magic rush over him. And then, suddenly he was free. All the secrets that he had been forced to keep suddenly came rushing to his mouth, and he had to struggle to keep from blurting them all out at once. Instead, he let out a sob, and tried to choke back the words. In an instant Sev was next to him. Sev, his Sev! And he was holding him close. Harry turned in his arms, and pressed his face tightly to his chest. "I am so sorry, Harry." Sev said over, and over again. "I should have trusted you. I should have /known/!"

"There's no reason you should have Sev. I gave you every reason to suspect otherwise." Harry said shaking his head. "It's alright."

There was a big speech about what had happened. Thankfully, Albus didn't see any need to tell everyone what had happened, so he simply said that Harry had been under Lucius' control. Lucius was scheduled for a trail. Sev and Harry were slowly starting there relationship over again. Harry knew it would take a long time before he was ready to do anything physical, but Sev said he was willing to wait as long as it took.

A/N: Yeah, I know the ending was kinda short, but then all my chapters are. Shrugs**** Well, It's finished. Can't think of anything else really so....If you could all review one last time? Pretty please?


End file.
